The Biggest Adventure is Life
by Roji-Chan
Summary: A one shot concerning NaLu. it shows their life after the final battle between Acnologia, and how things grow from there. NaLu [natsuxlucy]


**Hey Guys Roji here! Okay I have been inactive for SOOOOO LONGGG I deserve to die, I have had no insipartion what so ever. Anyway, here's a quick one shot that will hopefully get me back on track.**

**Disclaimer: I do NAT own Fairy Tail, therefore any of the characters used in this fic aren't mine either,apart from Hoshi and Hono, feel free to use them, it'd be funny to see them re-appear somewhere**

THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE IS LIFE

It was admist despair that it happened. The final battle was raging, and Natsu had fallen. Despite his year of continuous training, his endless efforts and his shining confidence, he had fallen, injured at the hand of Acnologia. His head buzzed, and his wound on his abdomen kept on bleeding. He didn't want to look at it, but he forced himself to.

"Damn..." he groaned, clenching his teeth. He was literally holding his guts in. "Damn..." he said, as he clenched his eyes shut. Tears came.

"Hey." A voice whispered. Natsu suddenly opened his eyes. He must of passed out. His head was resting on someone's lap, and that someone's warm hands were stroking his cheek.

"Lucy." He said, his voice weak. She smiled down at him.

"Don't cry, okay?" She said. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the sob in.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked, his voice cracking.

"Natsu, he...he gave us ten minutes grace, he wants to fight you again." She said, her smile falling.

"When did he give you those ten minutes?" He asked, wincing as the pain came back.

"...ten minutes ago." Lucy whispered.

"Damn..." Natsu said again. "I really think that you should just leave me..." he said.

"No. Never. I promised, we all did." Lucy said.

"I can't fight. I probably can't get up. Just help me up already and I'll try to beat him till I die." He said. Lucy clenched her eyes shut.

"I know how much this means to you. I know. But Natsu, what you are doing is suicide."

"I don't care if it is! Did you hear me?! I'll die trying! Acnologia killed my father! What if it had been yours?! What would you do? What would you do?!" He said, shouting. Lucy looked to the side, and then back at him.

"I will never forgive you for making me do this." Lucy said, as she put her arm under his, helping him stand.

"Ngh...ga..." Natsu hissed in pain, as he got on his feet. "Thanks Lucy." He said, grinning at her. She was crying. "H-hey? What's up?" He asked.

"I...I know you'll survive. I trust you." She said. Natsu knew himself he probably wasn't going to live...

"Hey." He said, placing a hand on her cheek. "You're a member of Fairy Tail, trust your comrades, 'kay?" He said. She smiled.

"Sure. I'll tell the others."

"And whatever you do, don't fight him, even if I die, don't fight him." Natsu said.

"Yes."

"And Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Look after Happy." He said, before he started to walk away. The shape of the black dragon was already visible in the sky, and Natsu could feel his immense power. He hid away the sorrow he was feeling. He didn't want to leave them behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. He turned around, his hand still on his abdomen. Lucy ran up to him.

"What?!" He shouted, slightly angry she hadn't gone yet.

"Listen. Okay. I really really hope you beat him because...because of that thing you do to everyone when you're around, you make them happy, because of the faith you have in your guild mates, because you bought me here and I've had so many adventures with you, because of that stupid grin you do, and because...because I love you. make sure you come back unharmed because I love you." Lucy said, closing her eyes and barely taking one breath. Natsu just stood there, forgetting about the fight, forgetting everything, apart from her.

"Lucy..." he said. She put her hands to her head.

"Damn I feel like an idiot know...just...don't, you know, die or anything." She said, blushing. He put his hand on her cheek, lifting her head up, and she opened her eyes. Natsu took a limp closer to her, as he took in her expression, slightly shocked, but forgetting everything as well. He approached his lips to hers, and hers to his.

"I do to. I love you too." Natsu said, as there lips came in contact, and they kissed. Admist the despair, admist the final battle, the love of two people shone like a beacon of hope. They stopped, as Lucy wiped away her tears.

"Don't die. Don't die." She said, her eyes closed again, like she was repeating a charm.

"I won't. I promise." He said, grinning, and turning away again. Lucy laughed, and wiped away her eyes, feeling her heart clench up with sorrow and happiness.

Natsu felt so confident. He could win. Despite the deep wound. He could.

A month later, after Natsu had emerged victorious, but beaten up, the guild was laughing, as Natsu held the stick that had been helping him walk up, and burnt it.

"I can walk now! Haha! Nothing can stop me! The most strongest member of Fairy Tail!" He bragged.

"Don't feel so confident." Gray said icely. "You may be a dragon slayer, but I kill demons, ex-demon." He said.

"Yeah, ex-demon. Now I can beat your ass better." He grinned.

"Now now boys, stop the fighting, after all, who's getting married tomorrow?" Mirajane said. Natsu blushed sightly.

"I still don't get why we can't see each other before the day."

"Tradition. Tradition is the fighting spirit that is given down through the ages, and you must respect it Natsu!" Erza growled.

"She's missing you too, I've just been to see her." Gajeel said.

"You? You went to see Lucy?" Gray questioned.

"It's because Levy's there." Mirajane teased.

"Shut it! I didn't go there 'cause of the shrimp, if that's what you mean..." Gajeel sad, blushing.

"Oh yes you did." Gray said.

"Says the one who spent the whole weekend doing jobs with Juvia." Gajeel retorted.

"Why you-" a fight broke out between the two, and everyone cheered along. Natsu looked up at the sky, it was blue and cloudless, like almost every day in Magnolia. He smiled, enjoying the comfort that there were no ore demons, or dragons to kill anyone.

"Nervous?" Levy asked Lucy, who was lying down, her head in the pillows.

"Nggghhh..." she said.

"Didn't understand that." Levy laughed, as she lay down next to her. Lucy raised her head. "W-what's the matter?!" Levy said, startled, seeing Lucy sad.

"I'm worried I'm not good enough for him. He deserves better than me after all..." she said.

"Damn you Lucy." Levy laughed.

"Huh?"

"You're getting married, surely those thoughts should have gone." She laughed. Lucy smiled.

"I suppose..."

The next day was a blue sky again. The two got married, and the guild got drunk and the festivities started. Lucy was sitting next to Natsu, her head leaning against his shoulder, as they watched there guild mates party.

"When did you know?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"When did you know you loved me?" Natsu asked, putting his hand to her cheek. She laughed.

"Well, either when you took my hand and dragged me with you, or when you said about everyone in Fairy Tail being your friend...it was kind of gradual." She smiled.

"I see." Natsu said, she could hear the grin in his voice.

"And you?" Lucy asked.

"Have you ever wondered why I bought you here?" He smiled, looking at her. Lucy smiled.

"Because I said I wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

"Not only that. D'you think I'd let anyone tag along? No. You are special. You fit right here. You put your friends before yourself, you care so much about everyone, and you're just...yeah...I can't explain. You're just you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said.

"No. Lucy Dragneel." She smiled, lifting her left hand up. Natsu tapped his temple.

"Stupid me. Guess I'm not used to having a wife yet." He laughed, holding up his own left hand. There fingers interlocked, and they touched foreheads, giving each other quick yet sweet kisses.

"Hey love birds! Save that for the wedding night!" Gray shouted.

"Shaddup Gray!" Natsu shouted. "What the hell does he mean anyway..."

"Once again-" Lucy started. "-your cluelesness and innocence of mind makes me love you even more."

"He doesn't mean-?"

"He does mean." Lucy nodded.

"As in...?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Natsu said.

"That's what you have to say?! 'Okay then'?!" Lucy said.

"What else d'you want me to say?"

"How about 'I love you'?"

"Fine. I love you." Natsu said, before kissing her. Lucy put her hand on the back of his neck, as he held her waist.

Levy was sitting on one of the bar stools, looking at the two kissing.

"Who's being a stalker?" A gruff voice mocked.

"Shut up Gajeel!" She said. Gajeel, laughed, and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I rarely get drunk, ya know?" He said

"Huh." She said.

"So yeah. Right now would be the right time for me to do anything I regret, shrimp." He said, grinning. "Geehee."

"What does that mean?!" Levy said blushing. He lent in, and whispered something in her ear.

"You know what it means." He said, as he leant back, pleased with himself seeing the bright red of her cheeks.

That night, Natsu and Lucy were the happiest they had been in a long time. Both of them knew that they loved one another, and they knew that they could be honest to each other. They had been through life or death situations, they had had complete trust in one another, and they had been together for so long.

Three months after that, Lucy walked quickly along the sidewalk.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu said, running after her. She didn't stop. He caught her up, and stood in front of her. "Hey, hey..." he said.

"Natsu...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"It isn't your fault, okay? It isn't your fault." He said, as he put his arms around her. She collapsed into tears. "Nope. Remember. No tears." He said.

"You should find someone else. I'm not good enough for you."

"No. Shut it Lucy." He said.

"Seriously! I couldn't even carry our child!" She shouted, as the despair eat her up from inside. Natsu felt his own tears come, but he shook his head.

"It isn't your fault..." he said.

"I was irresponsible..." she sighed.

"We're probably to young anyway. Twenty is kinda young."

"I shouldn't of done that job."

"Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe it wasn't even the job? Maybe is was just the fact I can't have children?"

"We don't know that."

"Sorry..."

"I am too." Natsu said. He remembered the joy he had felt when Lucy had told him, and then remembered the doctor's words. He didn't really understand any of the medical stuff, but he understood enough to know they weren't going to have a child. "Come on Lucy, let's go home." He said. He felt so adult-like...

That night, Natsu woke up, noticing that Lucy's warmth wasn't there.

"Happy!" Natsu said, coming out of there bedroom and into the main room.

"H-huh?" The cat said, slowly emerging from his sleep.

"Did Lucy leave?!" He said, throwing his jacket on.

"I don't know I was sleeping."

"Crap!" Natsu said."come on!" He shouted.

"Natsu she's fine..." Happy said, before drifting back to sleep.

"Happy. We lost our baby." He said, looking down at the ground.

"W-what? Why didn't you say?!" Happy said, as he got up.

"We needed time just to...get our heads over it..." Natsu said, running his hands through his hair.

"We need to find her! Ah! Why did you let her go you irresponsible person!" Happy shouted.

"Hey!" Natsu said, as they ran out the door.

Lucy was sitting on a bridge, looking down at the flowing water. The summer air blew through her hair, as she looked down at the flowing water which seemed silver in the moonlight. She felt so useless, so incompetent, so...incomplete. she put her hand to her abdomen. A new life had been growing there, a new life, a new person, a new amazing person. A child she would of raised with the one she loved, a child...

"Lucyyyyyyyy!" Happy yelled, as he flew into her. Lucy looked startled at him.

"H-Happy?" She asked, as the cat sobbed, into her cleavage.

"Don't commit suicide!" He blubbed.

"Suicide? What are you talking about?" She asked, dragged out of her dreamland.

"Lucy what the hell?!" Natsu said, as he ran to her, he put his hands of her head, and kissed her. She felt shocked and comforted at the same time.

"Sorry." Lucy said, after they had stopped kissing. "I didn't know you would notice."

"What were you doing?!" He said, as he pulled her off her sitting position.

"I just went out..." Lucy said, looking at the ground. Natsu sighed.

"I already told you, it's not your fault..."

The days passed by, and the couple soon told everyone that there baby was gone. Six months after that, Natsu walked into his house.

"Where the hell were you two?" Lucy said from the kitchen. Natsu exhaled, still slightly out of breath.

"What smell's so nice?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. Lucy was crouched down in front of the oven, checking to see if some cookies were ready.

"I'm making biscuits." She said, before sighing. "Still not done...where were you two?" She asked, getting up and turning around. "Happy's not there?"

"No. I went training." Natsu said, as he walked over to her.

"Training?" Lucy said, laughing. "You don't need to train, mister-strongest-wizard-of-Fairy Tail."

"There's always stronger." He said.

"Don't try to be clever." Lucy mocked, as she pulled him to her by his scarf, before kissing him.

"What the hell is that meant to mean? I am clever." Natsu said, as he put his hands around her waist.

"Pff... clever." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked, as he pushed her so she was leaning on the counter.

"How could I dare make fun of mister-strongest-wizard-of-Fairy Tail?" She said, obviously mocking him.

"You're making fun of me." He said, as he felt the bow on her back, holding her pini. He undid it, and took the pini off.

"I need my pini. I don't want flour on my clothes." Lucy said.

"There's a simple solution to that. Ditch the clothes." Natsu said, as he put his hand in the knooks of her knees, and raised her onto the counter, as he slid her stockings off. Lucy laughed, as she took Natsu's scarf off, before undoing his belt and taking his jacket off.

Two weeks after that, Lucy lay on Natsu's bare chest. The two had just been back from a job with Happy, and they were both tired.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Um..." Lucy started.

"Yeah?" Natsu pressed on.

"Well...I'm late on my...period..." she muttered.

"What? Period?" He asked. Lucy sighed.

"Trust you not to know... okay you know when girls get angry all the time?"

"Yes that I know."

"Yes well that's a period. And it's basically when the preparations a woman's body goes through to hold a child isn't used." She said, as she rolled onto her back.

"Hold on...if you're late on your period..." Natsu said, as his brain worked it out.

"Yeah..."

"I thought you were taking something to stop that happening?" He asked, as he held himself up.

"I _was_." Lucy said. Natsu just looked at her dumbfounded moment, before his mouth turned into a wide grin.

"I guess no more jobs for you for nine months." He said, as he bent down, and kissed her. She smiled.

The hospital had never really seen anything stranger. A blue cat was sighing, as a red haired woman kept making swords appear, polishing them, and changing the latter for a spear, and a black haired guy made little ice sculptures, before handing them to a small blue haired girl, who laughed as the white cat next to her sighed as well. The five members were waiting impatiently outside a room. Suddenly, a nurse's head appeared at the door, smiling.

"Come in now." She said. Wendy's smile turned wider, Erza's eyes turned shinyer, Gray's try-not-to-care look became more obvious, and Happy flew in at full speed. In the sunlit room, Lucy was lying on a bed, Natsu sitting on the side.

"No. Way." Gray said.

"Yes, twins." Natsu said with a grin. "She kept it from me." He laughed. Natsu's smile had never been wider. "I'm a dad. Ha. I'm a dad." He said, holding a baby in his arms. Lucy was holding another baby in her arms.

"Natsu, we haven't even got names!" She laughed. He laughed, as well, before swiveling around, so he could look at both his children.

"What are they!?" Erza shouted, startling everyone.

"A girl and a boy." Lucy said, a slight hint of disbelief in her voice

"Okay. I've got names." Natsu said. "This little guy can be Hono, and this little girl is Hoshi."

"Hoshi and Hono..." Lucy sighed, as a tear escaped her eye. "Ah, I've never been happier."

"I know...it's amazing... Natsu said, feeling a tear come too. "We are parents Lucy, actual parents."

"My god." She laughed.

"It's kind of a miracle, isn't it?" Wendy said to Happy. Happy smiled.

"Aye!"

The pink haired girl and the blond haired boy were not identical twins, but were still born at the same time, the two grew up quickly.

"Mum? Mum? Hoshi took my amulet again..." the blond haired boy sighed. Lucy laughed.

"Oh _that _amulet?" She said.

"What?" Natsu asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"Natsu, I fished some fish." Happy smiled, as he flew through the window.

"Well done buddy!" Natsu said.

"Daaaaaaad, Hono's got a girlfriend!" The pink haired girl laughed, as she climbed up on the counter and put her arms around Natsu's neck, before hanging off him.

"Hoshi, get off, you'll fall." Natsu laughed. "You're twelve now, you're getting too old to do this."

"But dad, Hono's got a girlfriend!" Hoshi repeated.

"What?!" Natsu said, as he took Hono up from the ground, and put him on his shoulders.

"Hoshi shut up!" Hono whined.

"Didn't you know?" Lucy asked, walking up next to Natsu.

"No I didn't, who is it?" He asked Hono.

"No one!" He said, as he tried to scramble down from his dad's grasp.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked Hoshi, who grinned, a grin that resembled her dad's so much.

"Well, look at this amulet his girlfriend gave him..." she said, showing a necklace. Natsu took it, and inspected it.

"Wait a moment...this was Juvia's...no, not Umi?!" Natsu said startled.

"Yes it is Umi!" Hoshi laughed, as she stopped hanging onto her dad's neck, and went next to her mum instead.

"Hoshi I'll kill you!" Hono shouted.

"Hey stop teasing Hono!" Lucy said, as she put her arm around the boy's shoulders. "He's allowed to have a girlfriend, no?"

"But Lucy!" Natsu said. "It's Umi!"

"So?"

"Umi! Gray's daughter! That won't work ever. They should be fighting." Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Honestly Natsu, I didn't fight with Gray, and Hono's my kid as well." She laughed, as she snatched the amulet from Natsu's hands, and gave it back to Hono. "There you are, sweety."

"Thanks mum." He said,putting the chain back round his neck. Hono hadn't leant any magic yet. He said he wanted to research magic, not practice it.

"Lucy I can't believe you would do that." Natsu said, as he put his hands on her waist, and pulled her to him.

"Do what?" She asked, giving him a playful smile.

"Defend Gray." He said

"I defended his daughter," she laughed, before kissing him.

"Okay you two now what do you say?" Happy asked the twins.

"EEEEEWWWWW!" They said. Lucy and Natsu laughed.

"Oh, and Hoshi likes girls. The bookworm in particular." Hono said, before running off.

"HONO YOU BASTARD!" The girl said, before running after him.

"Is it me or are they really immature for there age?" Lucy asked.

"Well, look at their parents." He sighed.

"You mean the father." Lucy mocked.

"Damn, this has been a really good life so far hasn't it?" He asked, as he went over to her.

"You bet, thanks for the adventure Natsu." She smiled.

Five years later, it was a rare rainy day in Magnolia.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP SPEAKING CRAP!" A girl's voice echoed across the guild hall. Everyone was silent. Gray was hanging his head low.

"Hoshi, I know this is hard, but you need to believe me-"

"FUCK YOU! STOP SPEAKING CRAP!" She repeated."TELL ME WHERE MY PARENTS ARE YOU ASS!" She yelled. "Light Make Scythe!" She shouted, as the giant light weapon bashed into Gray, but the latter had produced a shield just in time.

"D-don't...don't...Hoshi you shouldn't do that..." Hono said in a shaky voice, walking over to his sister.

"LISTEN TO HIM HONO HE IS SPEAKING CRAP!" Hoshi yelled. Hono grabbed his sister's arm.

"Hoshi..." he muttered, his voice cracking.

"He's speaking crap..." the girl cried.

"Hoshi..." he said, again, as his sobs became more and more loud, as did Hoshi's. They hugged each other, falling too the ground, crying, searching for each other's comfort.

"I'm so sorry." Gray said, as he crouched down next to them. "Your parents have died."

A week later, the funeral took place. There were no bodies, so the coffins were empty. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel were still buried together though. Both there tombstones read:

THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE IS LIFE

NATSU AND LUCY DRAGNEEL

X771-X809

"Hey Hono." Hoshi said, grabbing her brother's hand.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going on a trip to get stronger. I'd invite you but you probably want to stay with Umi."

"What about you? You and Mia are in a thing aren't you?" He asked. Hoshi gave a slight grin.

"I don't think Mia really likes me. She keeps saying her friends outside the guild find her weird because of the two girls together thing."

"Na, Mia likes you, she's just scared that's all. She isn't fearless like you."

"Yeah...anyway.I'm going. Wanna come? Some family time might be good."

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks, bro."

"Anything for my sis."

"Hono..." Hoshi cried, her voice rising a few octaves. The brother cringed. He hated the emptiness they were feeling at the moment, like as if the world had lost it's colour, Magnolia would never have sun again, and a mere leaugh seemed impossible. He would go with his sister, help her train, run tests on her magic, and maybe one day Umi and him wouldbe just as amazing parents as his mother and father. As Natsu and Lucy.

_"We are so lucky, aren't we Natsu?"_

_"Yes Lucy. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

THE END

**Wow I don't even know anymore. Like, I was just listening to a song, and it was an inspiration booster, so I decided to write fanfic. I look at the name of the song to save it. It's called Fairy Tale. It's destiny. Fairy Tale by Ludovico Enaudi for anybody interested. Hope you enjoyed the fic, bisous :*********** from Roji**


End file.
